Los Caballeros del Asilo
by Lycaos Wolf Scythe
Summary: Caballeros del Pasado atacan al Santuario en venganza del olvido al que fueron sometidos. Pero que pasa si estos Caballeros están pasados de la Tercera Edad? Secuela de mis otros fics.


Los Caballeros del Asilo. 

  Lone: ¿¿Q´ hubo?? Aquí entrego la tercera parte de mis fic de Saint Seiya. Perdón si me demoré un poco en hacerlo, pero con salir del colegio... toma tiempo. Agradezco a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme reviews en mis otros fics. Estoy muy agradecido. Actualmente también estoy trabajando en un fic para FictionPress.net Espero terminarlo algún día. Ahora con el fic...

  Sumario: Caballeros del Pasado atacan al Santuario en venganza del olvido al que fueron sometidos. Pero que pasa si estos Caballeros están pasados de la Tercera Edad? Secuela de mis otros fics.

  Ha pasado una semana desde que Artemisa y sus amazonas se instalaron en el Santuario. Durante esta semana, los Caballeros han tenido que preparar todo para la gran fiesta que se aproxima. Se puede ver a un Mu que trabaja casi sin comer en reparar las armaduras destruidas por Selene cuando esta entró al Santuario por primera vez. A un Aldebarán siendo usado como mula de carga para trasladar materiales de construcción. También Saga, Aioria, Milo y Shura, hacían caminos que recorriesen al Santuario y abriendo túneles en las montañas. Estaban preparando todo para convertir el lugar, aparte de seguir siendo un campo de entrenamiento, en un centro turístico. Por primera vez se le ocurría algo inteligente a Saori (en verdad fue idea de Tatsumi, pero ella usó su cosmos para que este lo olvidara y se quedó con la idea). Dohko dirigía las obras de construcción de los caminos. Shaka estaba encargado de conseguir carritos y contratar choferes para que lo manejen. A Kamus le tocó el terrible trabajo de hacer un inventario y contabilizar los materiales para la construcción. Marín, por ser mujer (en verdad estuvo peleando para no hacer esto, ya que era muy discriminante pero terminó haciéndolo) le tocó dirigir la limpieza de todo el Santuario. Para desquitarse, tenía a su merced a los Caballeros de Bronce y Plata para hacer todo el trabajo, ella sólo daba las órdenes. A Aioros lo tenían haciendo los trámites de legalización del nuevo centro turístico. Las diosas Atenea y Artemisa, estaban tomando el sol al lado de la piscina privada del Santuario con las Amazonas de Artemisa abanicándolas, sirviéndoles comida y Pandora tocando el arpa. Todo el lugar estaba bien movido. Por otro lado, Shion tenía que constantemente supervisar los avances de los preparativos de la fiesta y del nuevo centro turístico. Al final la fiesta va a ser para inaugurar el nuevo centro turístico y consagrar una nueva alianza entre los Dioses Olímpicos con Odín.

"Ah... que relajo hermana." Dijo Atenea.

"Es cierto, pero algo falta." Respondió Artemisa. Miró a sus Amazonas y sólo habían 5.

"¡Hey! ¿Y Eliza?"

 De pronto Atenea sintió que uno de sus Caballeros faltaba.

"También Ferreol está ausente..."

  Desde que Ferreol (Caballero de Cáncer, antes se llamaba Máscara Mortal, pero este es su verdadero nombre) y Eliza (amazona de la Mantis Religiosa) tuvieron el momento de intimidad. Se enamoraron y ahora son pareja. Ahora Ferreol cambió en su manera de ser hacia las personas. Se arrepintió de haber matado a tanta gente, así que ahora para enmendar sus malas acciones, va con Eliza a visitar a los huérfanos y ancianos del pueblo. También ayudan a obras de caridad y todo eso. Pero en batalla siguen siendo sádicos con el oponente. Justo este día, fueron al orfanato para alegrarle el día los niños que no tienen familia.

 Mientras iban entrando (iban de civiles), los niños corrían a recibirlos.

"¡¡Señor Ferreol!! Que felicidad verlo"

"¡¡Señorita Eliza, que alegría!!" decían los niños al verlos. Eran muy queridos todos los niños, varios tenían la esperanza de ser adoptados por los dos y mucho querían ser caballeros. Ferreol les contaba historias sobre los caballero que luchaban por Atenea.

"Niños. Tranquilos, si tenemos tiempo. ¡¡Ahora vamos a jugar!!" dijo Ferreol. Los niños se sentían felices al estar con el Caballero Dorado. Eliza platicaba con las niñas y también jugaba con los niños. Estaban todos muy felices, sobre todo los encargados del orfanato, nunca veían a los niños tan felices.

 Después de pasar unas horas con los niños. Fueron a ver a los ancianos. Recientemente llegó un nuevo grupo de gente mayor al asilo. Eran siete ancianos, cada uno con distintos problemas físicos. Los tenían que ayudar para entrar al asilo. Ferreol y Eliza también ayudaron, pero los viejos se negaron. Tuvieron que resignarse y entraron a ver los demás ancianos. Fue una tarde tranquila, conversaron sobre temas de actualidad, de otras épocas, etc. Después se despidieron para volver al Santuario, pero Ferreol notó algo extraño en el nuevo grupo de ancianos.

  En el Santuario... comedor.

  Todos los Caballeros del Santuario estaban exhaustos, ya no daban más. A varios les pesaba el cabello, si en serio que estaban cansados. Las Amazonas estaban también aburridas de consentir a las diosas que no hacen nada más que dormir y comentar la teleserie. Justo llegan Ferreol con su novia Eliza conversando de los más animados. Todos hicieron como si no existieran. Se sentaron pero los demás no les hablaban. Ferreol trató de hablar con Shura, que era el que estaba al lado.

"Shura, qué les pasa?"

"Simple amigo Ferreol..." comenzó a decir un molesto Caballero de Capricornio "Primero, Zeus se entera de que nuestras armaduras son divinas y les quitó el nuevo poder. Ahora son las mismas armaduras de siempre pero tienen otra apariencia (armaduras de Ep G). Segundo a nuestra Diosa se le ocurre hacer el Santuario un centro turístico para mantener el lugar, ya que sale caro alimentarnos, el aseo y financiamiento de la fiesta. Cuando nosotros hacemos todo el maldito trabajo. Ahora para no pagarle a maestros para que hagan el trabajo, nosotros tenemos que hacer todo. Para peor estamos contra el tiempo por la famosa fiesta sagrada. Y tercero, resulta que TU debiste ayudarnos a abrir los túneles pero te mandas a cambiar a no donde con tu novia y nos atrasamos. Mañana tenemos que hacer el doble de trabajo y más te vale que esté presente porque o si no te meto la maldita Espada Sagrada por el culo, y te digo, es como una espada de doble filo desgraciado. Imagina como te quedará la retaguardia, no tendrás que hacer esfuerzo para el baño."

 Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos antes la respuesta de Shura. Conocido por su tranquilidad y seriedad, pero ahora se le veía molesto. Hasta Ferreol quedó preocupado.

"_Mejor me callo y trabajo mañana. O si no me mata._"Se dijo así mismo Ferreol.

  En el lado de la Amazonas estuvo más grato. Conversaron de todo, sobre los niños, los ancianos, etc. Después de la cena. Las diosas se levantaron para ir a dormir. Los Caballeros se retiraron después. Las Amazonas iban a dormir al recinto de las Guerreras del Santuario, mientras cada Caballero se iba a sus chozas. Los Dorados tenían sus propias casas para descansar. Todos a dormir hasta un nuevo día.

 En el asilo, esa noche...

 Los siete ancianos se escaparon del recinto. Con algo de habilidad para su edad, llegaron al cementerio de armaduras que se encontraba cerca del Santuario. Tomaron unas armaduras, las adaptaron a su gusto y se las pusieron en sus arrugados cuerpos. Pero por el peso de las armaduras cayeron al piso y así estuvieron por horas.

 Al día siguiente... Las obras continuaban a una velocidad vertiginosa. Los que tenían la peor parte eran los Caballeros de Bronce y Plata, les tocó también hacer la decoración para la fiesta. Los Dorados continuaban con sus terribles tareas de construcción. Por suerte, las Amazonas los acompañaban para hacer más grato el rato. Selene acompañó a Aioros a la municipalidad para los asuntos legales. Lily coqueteaba con Dohko mientras supervisaba la construcción. Kassandra se había hecho muy amiga de Milo, este quería algo con ella. Diana y Eliza apoyaban moralmente a sus hombres, Shura y Ferreol respectivamente. Y Dani, Amazona del Dragón de Fuego, acompañaba a Kamus en la contabilidad. Estos dos tenían mucha química. Todo iba muy bien.

 Con los chicos de Bronce, Seiya (si, está vivo) estaba con una pica tratando de remover unas rocas de un muro que había sido dañado durante la batalla del panecillo. Logró sacar una roca, pero esta roca sujetaba a otra roca que sujetaba otra roca y así sucesivamente. El punto es que le cayó encima una roca de muchas toneladas matando a Seiya.

  Los ancianos apenas se movían por el peso de sus armaduras. Pero al fin, llegaron al Santuario.

 Llegó la hora del descanso. Shaka, Ferreol, Shura, Diana y Eliza se fueron a descansar a la entrada. Estaban exhaustos, los demás fueron a descansar a otra parte. Todos andaban de civiles, las armaduras les daban más calor. Pero las Amazonas estaban con vestidos griegos, como los mitológicos.

"Shura..." decía Diana "¿Te traigo algo para comer?"

"Me encantaría, pero no te preocupes."

"Voy igual a traerte algo."

"Yo también voy. Le traeré algo a Ferreol." Dijo Eliza mientras se alejaban del lugar. Los tres caballeros platicaban un rato cuando el grupo de ancianos se les acercó.

"Alto ahí." Dijo Ferreol "No pueden pasar abuelos. Me temo que está prohibido el paso para ustedes."

"Eresh un tonto Ferreol de Cansher, acasho ushtedesh no nosh recuerdan?" dijo uno de los viejos.

"Mmm... no..." dijo Shura.

"Somosh..."

"Los Caballeros del Asilo." Dijeron en coro.

"¡¡Abe de Silla de Ruedas!!"

"¡¡George de Muletas!!"

"¡¡Henry del Viagra!!"

"¡¡Jim de Impotencia!!"

"¡¡(se le olvidó) del Alzeimer!!"

"¡¡Bones de Artritis!!"

"¡¡Larry de Sordera!!"

  Ante tal demostración, los tres Caballeros Dorados se atacaron de la risa. Shaka que es el más tranquilo, fue quien más se rió de los pobres ancianos. Jim de Impotencia se enojó mucho y lanzó un poder contra Shaka. Pero no pasó nada.

"Lo siento abuelo. Pero sus ataques no sirven." Dijo Shaka limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Esho crees Shaka. Con mi poder serásh impotente de por vida o hasta que lo muera."

  El pobre Shaka quedó impactado. Las risas se acabaron.

"¿¿A qué han venido??" dijo un molesto Shaka.

"Deshde que vimosh a Ferreol en el ashilo. Nuestrosh deseosh de venganza contra el Shantuario volvieron. Fuimosh caballerosh como ustedesh pero nosh olvidaron porque envejecimosh. Ahora pagarán caro!!" explicó Abe, líder de los Caballeros del Asilo. Los viejos atacaron, pero apenas lograban moverse.

 Los tres dorados no sabían que hacer. De seguro esos viejos estaban locos, pero era increíble que tuviesen poderes (si es que tienen :S). Así que Shura tomó la iniciativa.

"Que los dioses me perdonen... ¡¡¡EXCALIBUR!!!" por el poder del ataque, los viejos se cayeron "evitando" el ataque. Los dorados quedaron sorprendidos. Ahora era el turno de Ferreol.

"¡¡¡ONDAS INFERNALES!!!" les llegó de lleno, pero no tuvo efecto. "No puede ser... debieron haberse ido a Yomotsu (el hoyo ese donde caen las almas)."

"Debe ser porque ya están con un pie en la tumba." Dijo Shura. "Es decir, ya están algo muertos."

"Basta de idioteces, me toca." Dijo Shaka, que aún está enojado. "¡¡¡TESORO DEL CIELO!!!" usó su más temible ataque, para quitarles los cinco sentidos. Pero tampoco funcionó.

"Shaka..." decía Shura "Míralos, ya están sin varios de sus sentidos. Tu ataque es inútil."

  Mientras tanto, los viejos atacaron a los Caballeros... como pudieron. Al atacar se caían solos, no podían moverse con libertad por el peso de las armaduras. Al no ver bien confundían a sus oponentes y se pegaban entre ellos, al Caballero del Alzeimer se le olvidó pelear. Los tres dorados en verdad no sabían que hacer ante tal espectáculo tan penoso. En eso, llegaron Diana y Eliza. Estaban con un poco de transpiración y los vestidos estaban bien pegados a sus cuerpos, revelando sus figuras en detalle. Los viejos, curiosamente, recuperaron la vista. Al ver a las jóvenes les subió la presión y les empezaron a dar ataques cardiacos.

 En ese mismo instante, llegaron los encargados del asilo, con ambulancias y autoridades. Se llevaron a los ancianos de vuelta al asilo y tomaron detenidos a Shura, Shaka y Ferreol. Los cargos, culpables de molestar a unos pobres ancianos que inventan historias y hacen de las suyas. Ahí Shaka se dio cuenta, de que el ataque era un invento. Mientras esto pasaba y se llevaron ante las autoridades a los Dorados, las amazonas se miraron y digieron.

"¿Ahora cómo le decimos a Atenea que tiene tres de sus caballeros en prisión?" preguntó Diana.

Moraleja: Jugar con ancianos en vía pública, es peligroso.

Pregunta: ¿La entrada del Santuario es vía pública? :-S

Lone: Ojalá haya sido de su agrado. En verdad tenía que hacer este fic antes de la Fiesta. Se me ocurrió el otro día y dije "Habrá que hacerlo". Es un poco improvisado... pero que más da?


End file.
